


电车调头的地方

by murmurer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, いたみすいた, 至三至
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer
Summary: 在一个满开剧团不曾存在的世界里，茅崎至遇到了和斑鸠三角长相一模一样的新同事。
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没在日企工作过，如有错漏欢迎指出。  
> 

茅崎至做了一个长梦，关于一个叫“满开剧团”的地方的。

他按掉闹钟，睁眼看到的却并非满开宿舍103室。

这里是都内随处可见的单人出租套房，白墙木板地，一间里仅能容下狭窄的床和电脑桌椅。通向门口的廊边紧凑排列着碗橱和灶台，还有一扇小门通向卫生间。

他旋而想起这的确是自己的房间。被子的触感、空气里残滞的外卖披萨味、墙角的游戏和周边陈列柜，甚至昨天换下来的衬衫被丢弃的位置，都静静地、熟悉地躺在脑海中一隅。他回忆了一下昨天的事情：电车上班、公司午餐、下班、走访客户、回家清手游体力、打新买的单机到凌晨三点，似乎一切如常。

拍拍脸，长长伸了个懒腰。自己居然会做那么漫长、翔实的梦啊……遇到一个名叫立花泉的监督，还加入了什么春组、剧团、排练、公演、天鹅绒町，就这样四季轮回……梦境里时间流转，醒来后让人有些惊异，又怅惘。

已到了非起身不可的时间。茅崎至下床打开壁橱，按照习惯，流畅地套上新的打底衫、衬衫、正装裤和领带。他甚至好奇地瞥了眼角落，结果当然是排练穿的衣服一件都没有。

他站在昏黄镜灯前一边刷牙一边审视自己，朦朦胧胧回忆着。自己这样轻易不愿与人交心的家伙，平平凡凡的上班／游戏二重生活也过了两年，却也会幻想与别人一家人一样和和乐乐地住在一起、共同努力的场景啊。说起来为什么梦中会去做演员呢？说不定这是平行宇宙里一个更开朗、更勇敢版本的茅崎至。嗯，肯定就是这样。

洗漱完出来，阳光业已探入房间，却照不透冰冷单调的白色墙壁。

“嘛，说起来，如果早上有像伏见臣那样的人给做早饭，倒是真不错。”他按下心中小小的失望，从冰箱里熟稔地摸出个三明治，在微波炉里叮热了，与外套、车钥匙和公文包一起带上，便出了门。

初春微冷的风、四层公寓楼下的小花园、通勤的道路，一景一物都丝毫未变。他随手打开车上的晨间新闻广播。  
社会人行为准则之一：早晨要听新闻或者查看手机上的媒体推送，了解全国与国际要闻、股市行情，才不至于在休息室寒暄时间与同事面面相觑、陷入尴尬的沉默。

走向格子间的步伐稍微停顿在名叫丰原的前辈身边。对方察觉到气息，抬了抬头。  
“茅崎啊。早上好。”  
“前辈早上好。”  
“今天早上虽然有点风，但是阳光真不错。”  
“是。天气预报说到周末为止都会是晴天。”  
“希望中午能有空去外面走走啊。”  
前辈虽这么说了，也是八成不会去的。礼节性微笑了一下，茅崎至走过去坐定在自己的桌旁，不由得轻笑。在梦里，那里坐着的人是名叫卯木的剧团同伴，和丰原的性格完全不同。自己还挺会幻想角色的嘛。

社内工作的日子与以往别无二致。唯一令茅崎始料不及的是，那天夜晚，满开剧团的种种再次钻入了他梦里。  
从那以后，这样的梦境时隐时现，俨然成为了记忆的一部分，且持续了整整两年，虽然让人困惑，但却无法厌弃。就像是碎片聚集，逐渐拼出一扇五彩斑斓的玻璃窗来。


	2. Chapter 2

回复完积攒的邮件，今天头一件日程是新同事入部会议。不是自己的直属后辈，只要列席听会，顺便打个招呼就可以了。茅崎夹着笔记本顺路踱到休息室泡了杯咖啡，走进会议室。

坐在自己通常的位子上环视一圈，人差不多都已到齐，都是熟面孔。茅崎打了一圈招呼，闷闷地翻开笔记本。

“各位早上好。我来介绍一下，这位是从策划部调到我部负责新客户业务联络的归坂君。”

门口的同事开始引见。循声转过头，茅崎呆愣当场。

“……开玩笑的吧。”他悄声道。

“我是归坂达之，请多指教。”

新人自信又稳重地鞠了一躬，声音清亮亮的，还透着半分稚气。虽然举止成熟，但也是二十上下的年纪。不会错的。湛蓝色西装之下瘦削但肌肉精干的身形，那水色的头发剪得比以往都短，利落地抓到一边。眼角微微下垂，左眼下面一颗泪痣。左耳上……虽然没有戴着标志性的三角形，但耳洞隐约可见。

归坂？可这分明就是两年来在梦境里朝夕相处的剧团员斑鸠三角啊。


	3. Chapter 3

名叫归坂的人在左边几人开外的椅子上坐了，目光甚至不曾掠过茅崎身边。户川课长开始安排新的组别部署。字迹心不在焉起来，笔尖乱飘，茅崎竭力克制着不往左边瞟，头一次觉得开会如此难熬。

既视感？相同外表的其他人？发色五官都还好说，耳洞和痣的位置都一模一样，说是别人，也太牵强了。可是茅崎早已不懈地调查过，满开剧团，至少在自己生存的世界线上，是绝无可能真实存在的。

梦中的产物怎么就会成真了？和三角同处在这个空间里实在太不可思议。如果说商社的工作是钢铁森林里的齿轮机械，那三角就是一颗星星，自由自在地徜徉天外。星星怎么会降落到地面呢？这岂不是行星撞地球一般火光四溅的灾难？

然而归坂端然一副勤勤恳恳、社会精英的模样。见面这十几分钟里茅崎没能在归坂身上找到一丝一毫的三角习性，也未见他对自己有一丝一毫的留意，只见那人端端正正坐在椅子上，时而低头记录。偶尔被叫到答话，也是谈吐从容流畅，不失礼节，从社交技巧到言辞都无可挑剔。

好想问问他。可这怎么开口？说“你一直出现在我的梦里”吗？ 茅崎还不想社会性自杀。

“第一天过来，还有很多不明白的事情，请大家不吝赐教。一会可能还会去各位的工位上打扰。”

“好。那就是这样。本月的指标已经完成过半了。保持势头，剩下的一般也全力以赴高质量地完成。大家辛苦了。”

社员们互道“辛苦了，”陆陆续续步出会议室。茅崎一眼瞥见凑到归坂身边搭话的泽田，不由放慢了动作。

“那个，你还记得我吧？之前客户回馈活动时负责跟你对接的泽田。多关照啊。”

归坂果真已经在社里有些时间了？茅崎竖耳倾听。

“当然当然！去年这时候泽田前辈可是帮大忙了。有几个客户邮寄地址不准确，我们的礼品卡和宣传材料寄不出去，您第一时间帮我解决了。现在能和您在一个团队工作真是太好了。”

“哈哈！客气了。互相帮忙嘛！年轻一辈里，你可是我们课长最看好的人才之一，不然也不会在团队调整之际把你要来。”

“哪里哪里。”

“说到人才，你跟茅崎还不认识吧？他也是我们组里业绩数一数二的哦！”

话题怎么就到自己头上了。茅崎定住。未及抬头，余光也能感到归坂正在一步步靠近。他不动声色地抹了一把手心的汗。

“茅崎前辈画的三角形很可爱呢。”

茅崎一惊，差点喊出声来。除了三角，谁还会说这样的话？

“你……”

可是归坂的眼睛没有像意料中那样闪闪发光——这似乎只是一句普通的寒暄。顺着对方手指的方向，茅崎低头看到手中本子封皮被自己涂了一圈三角形边框。大概是刚才胡思乱想时随手画上去的。心头蹿上来的希望骤然消灭。

“啊，哈哈。谢谢。我是茅崎至。初次见面。”

归坂装作没看见他的失神，大大方方伸出手来与他相握。他的手掌热乎乎的，手指细细的，比想象中的要柔软。原来与这个人握手是这种感觉……在梦里，从未和三角握过手呢。

“对了，因为是第一天，我带了慰问品给大家。两位也请拿一些吧！” 归坂轻快地跑回到他自己桌前，抱来两大盒包装精美的巧克力。“这边是橘子黑巧克力，这边是品牌经典的杏仁椰子味，在法国也深受追捧，非常推荐。”归坂孜孜地介绍着。——不是三角形啊。茅崎默然叹口气。他所梦到过的名叫斑鸠三角的男孩子对这种昂贵甜食既无了解，也无兴趣。他象征性地拿了一块，道谢，便任凭迫不及待的泽田带着归坂去别处串门了。

茅崎重重地坐回自己的办公椅，心底有些荒凉。虽然幼稚至极，但总觉得似被梦里那个世界的三角抛弃了一般。

归坂只用一天时间就成为了全部最宠爱的后辈——做事机灵，考虑周全，会聊天，更不用说每个人都想知道杏仁椰子巧克力是哪里买来的。

今天茅崎没有额外的回访任务，出社门却也是晚上七点钟。憋在大楼里一整天连窗户都不曾眺望过，没想到早晨的响晴全都变质成了夜晚的疏风冷雨。

“差劲。”他嘟哝一句，推开大门，雨点争先恐后地迎击他一头一脸。伞在十几层楼上的办公室里，车只在几步远，懒人的决定一目了然。茅崎把公文包顶在头上打算迈开步子，定睛瞧见屋檐下一个水色头发的人正要撑伞。

两人目光交汇，都怔了一下。

“回家没问题吗？” 归坂笑着问。

茅崎耸耸肩。

“我车就在那里，不要紧。”

“我打伞陪你走过去。”

社会人行为准则之二：不要和同事在通勤问题上纠缠。一来二去，对方要求拼车的话会很麻烦。

“不用，没关系。”

“手机湿掉就不好了。”

为了第一时间拿出来打手游活动，下班后的茅崎，大屏游戏用手机总是插在西服兜里，公文包早已鼓鼓囊囊塞不下了。惊异于归坂的敏锐，茅崎无法否认。“那麻烦了。”

伞不够大，两个人跌跌撞撞踩着水到车门边。茅崎打开车门坐进去，两人点点头。

就在发梢滴水的归坂转身那一瞬间，茅崎心上松了一下，不由开口：“你怎么回家？”

“我坐电车。”

“上来吧，我送你。”

“这——”

茅崎执意不关车门。

“快上来吧，不然我车座都淋湿了。”

“那失礼了。”

归坂小跑着绕过去坐进副驾驶，伞装在提前准备好的塑料伞袋里，搁在脚边。真的假的啊，这家伙考虑太周到了吧，精英得有些吓人。茅崎心想。

车外是淋淋沥沥的雨声，车内是潮湿的水气。两人都坐在那里松口气，有一瞬间沉默。

只有我们两个的情况下，随口套一下他的来头，也没关系吧？茅崎盘算着。

“真的麻烦前辈了，非常不好意思。”

“不用客气。你大概住哪边？”

归坂报出的地址让茅崎有些在意。离我家还挺近，这可千万不能透露给他。

“还行，算顺路。” 他轻描淡写道，发动了车。

“毫无预兆就下雨了啊。”

“是啊。”

“哈哈，可能因为我是雨男吧。”

“嘛，本来初春天气就多变。”

“不瞒前辈说，我的雨男之力还是很厉害的哦。”

在信号灯前面刹住车，茅崎恰好看到归坂低头微笑的表情。如果不是现在，以后就没有开口的机会了。他想。

“归坂，问你一下。”

“嗯？”

“我总觉得以前就听说过你。可能是大学的后辈提过吧。”

“哦？”

“是谁提过呢……”茅崎佯装思索的样子，敲敲方向盘，其实心已然悬起来了。“好像是叫斑鸠。你认识吗？”

归坂突然凝住，眼睛睁得大大的。茅崎不敢直视他。要不是雨点砰砰打着车窗，两人的心跳声一定清晰可闻。

“姓斑鸠的……前辈想的是哪位呢？” 

一点，两点。路灯映照下，茅崎瞥见车窗上两点大大的饱满的水珠，垂悬欲滴。喉咙突然有些干燥，他清了清嗓子。

“那个……斑鸠，斑鸠三角。”

茅崎鼓起勇气看向归坂的眼睛，看到了此生见过的最奇妙的事情。

精英社员紧绷的肩膀突然软软放松下来。他闭上双眼，几不可闻地叹息一声。再睁开眼时，茅崎自那双橘色眼瞳里看到了纯粹、天真又寂寥的情绪。是他看过的，虽然在梦里，但是绝不会错漏的——

“Itaru……原来你记得我啊？” 

“三、三角？！”

三角委屈得快要哭了：“我还以为Itaru把我们都忘了……”

两点水滴同时流淌下来，汇集到了一处。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者的话：我喜欢反馈！欢迎各种评论！鞠躬）

此刻感觉就像是，一人一马绕在迷宫似的森林里打完妖怪后，在无边荒原上游荡的高文突然撞上了迷路的加瑞斯。一个节点上发生了连结，无数个节点像魔法一样从中生出。

茅崎至旋而想到一件重要的事情，手臂攀上三角的肩膀追问：“对了，你现在多大了？”

“这个啊……嗯……”三角思忖一下，“应该有22岁吧。”

应该……22岁……至自己今年26岁，二人的年龄差没问题，只不过梦里的他们似乎都更年轻些。真新鲜啊，三角的一举一动中几乎看不到年龄增长的痕迹呢。

信号灯闪烁，至缓缓发动车子。“你居然真的存在呢，三角。”他释然一般突然笑了出来。

“什么叫‘真的存在’啊？”三角却不满意他的话，一瞬间气鼓鼓的。“难道还有假的存在吗？如果你在街上走着走着看到一个很好的三角形，上去就告诉人家‘居然真有你这样的三角形’不是对三角形很失礼吗？’

“啊。是，是很失礼。对不起。”至往座椅里缩回去一点儿。“只是我……我以为你，还有满开剧团的大家，都是我脑嗨出来的呢，没想到……不过话说回来，你为什么要扮成会社职员啊？”

“大家本来都在另一边生活得好好的，每天都能找到漂亮的三角形，结果Itaru迷路了，跑来了这一边，所以我也过来这一边想带Itaru一起回去……”三角黯然道，“本来我做了很坏的打算，发愁你应该不认识我了……Itaru记得我，我很开心哦。”

“什么叫这一边，什么叫那一边？是说我死了，你来超度我吗？”

“没有没有！”三角沉默了，“……说得也是呢，其实我也不知道你愿不愿意回去，也不知道回去以后这里的你会怎样……”他似乎真的十分困扰，眉头皱得好低。“Itaru也不相信我吧……要是能带一张大家的照片过来就好了，可惜带不过来啊……”

“三角。”至沉下心来喊他一声，“我没有说不相信你哦。”

“哎？”三角抬头，车内的昏暗映衬着他的眼睛一闪一闪，“真的吗？”

“其实我一直都会梦见和大家在一起的时光，并且调查过，知道这个……这个世界里似乎没有剧团还有你们存在过的痕迹，也因此而嘲弄过自己……但是，你来找我，证明了我没在痴心妄想。哪怕还搞不清楚这是怎么一个设定，我也真的很高兴。”这话前半截至是打了腹稿的，后半截却是自然而然脱口而出。他有点惊讶——原来面对三角，面对剧团的家人，自己会变得简单明朗起来。

三角眨了眨眼睛，露出一个毫无保留的笑容。“那真是太好啦。”他像小猫一样稍微伸了伸懒腰，安全带一松一紧发出“吱嘎——”的声响。“要是我现在就知道回去的法子，就能立马和你去见大家了。”

“诶？你不知道‘穿越’的方法吗？那你是怎么过来的？”

代替三角作答的是幽微一阵咕咕叫的声音。

“啊，肚子饿啦。” “饿了。”两人异口同声道。

“三角晚上想吃什么？”至打量起周围，辨认着熟悉的店铺。“前面有我常去的一家牛肉饭专门店。好的拉面和居酒屋也有。”三角认真思索起来，“扮演归坂好累。果然还是想吃巨大的三角形饭团……”

他不说上班好累，却说扮演上班族好累，真是个很三角的回答。

“嗯……我也好久没做烤饭团了，有些馋啊。”至盘算着，“但是今天从煮饭开始做的话有点晚了，不如去超市买点现成的，去我那里烤吧？顺便也买点半成品晚餐之类。”他本想招待三角吃顿好的，转念还是更想两个人在安静的地方详谈。

“好——要去Itaru家里玩，好兴奋！”

不出一刻钟后，三角就半推半骑着购物推车，在宽阔的过道上骨碌骨碌地往前开了。

“喂喂，慢点啊。”至一方面怪好奇也怪好笑地看着这熟悉又久违的景象，一方面掏出兜里的手机，准备先用流量抽一轮今天的限定卡池。等他确认了唯独的两张新R卡（SSR当然影子都没见到，他可是茅崎至），把剩下的重复卡合并掉，收拾心情在原地抬头时，三角已经满载了一车东西，一脸旗开得胜的欢乐神情，立在车尾上溜回来了。

亏他还能回来找我啊，至这么想着，往车筐里随便一瞥，一个头变成两个大。“你拿这么多咖喱角是要带自己回家吃吗？冰箱会塞爆的吧。还有这下面是……冷冻披萨和粽子？三角形大量发生啊，真不愧是你。可是这种时节有粽子卖也好奇怪。”

三角朝他嘻嘻一笑，似乎完全把至的吐槽当夸奖。

“我只负责打伞，不会帮你拎的噢。” 至安闲地挥了挥挂在手上的伞。

“不是的，这些不是要买的哦，只是拿过来打个招呼～结账之前我会负责好好放回去的。”

“哎？”至大感新鲜，“打招呼还行啊？那么哪些是打算买回去吃的？”

“还没拿！不是要和Itaru一起选吗？你一进来就在玩手机了，我就先去逛了一圈，和漂亮的三角形打招呼！”

“你都是这样逛超市的吗？”三角重重点头，“在这么多三角形的陪伴下逛超市会更幸福。”

“也是啊。”至的心里起了一层涟漪。做了一阵子会社员，三角手上应该稍微阔绰一点了吧？根据自己对三角的印象，他除了打工赚到的零用钱以外都没什么收入。“另一边”的三角，把收集三角形当作人生头等大事，眼睁睁看着琳琅满目好吃的三角形却不能尽情收入囊中，才会想出这样的办法聊作安慰吧。


	5. Chapter 5

“那我们开始买吧！”

三角把漂亮的三角形商品挨个抚摸过，堆到购物车的一侧，合掌一拍宣布道。他不急着出发，却从口袋里掏出黑色二折皮夹，认真数好了纸币和零钱，不紧不慢地在手机记事本输入余额。茅崎至目不转睛盯着看，不知是过于一板一眼、毫无三角风貌的钱包更稀奇，还是这钱包主人的行动更出乎意料。

“每次花钱前后要好好记账，一天下来要对账。归坂先生是独立生活的成熟的大人，必须好好管理资产。左京教我的！”

至心下有些宽慰。想来在家的剧团众人也是借塑造角色对三角千叮万嘱，才敢安心让他只身来到这里吧。“真乖，不过今天可以不用担心哦。”他迎上三角睁大了的一双眼眸，像暮色一样絪缊着微光。“今天大哥哥请客，随便拿。” 

原来在三角面前耍帅如此令人满足。

“就是这一间。”至示意三角在房门前停步。他俩最后还是唧唧喳喳喧喧闹闹地买了超额的东西，两手都拎满了，可是至不介意。他的心似乎也被某种并不苦涩的物事塞满了。

三角雀跃期待他收伞、找出钥匙。至惊觉自己已不记得上次邀人来家里是什么时候了，一种仿如眩晕的不真实感掠过脑海。

“Itaru的家门钥匙是三角形！了不起！”三角兴奋道，把至拉回到他的身边。至低头打量挂着圆桌骑士金属钥匙扣（低调别致的神之周边）的钥匙。

“是呢。”他掂了掂叮当作响的一串递给三角，“那今天就交给你来开门。”

“可以吗？我要开！”三角开心得原地一蹦，手上提的大大小小五个购物袋几乎飞到空中，旋即接过来钥匙认真开起门。他专心致志做事时偶尔会露出舌尖舔着嘴唇，至发现。

料不到有人要来，出门前也没收拾房间，不过他自信三角不介意。

三角确实不介意。他率先冲进门，把购物袋往灶台上一撂，猴子捞月也似抄起地上扔着的游戏手柄，，在前胸的领带上宝贝地蹭了蹭。“啊！游戏手柄好几个！Itaru真狡猾啊！”

至在满开宿舍也有备用手柄。不是有人借去打游戏就是有人偷拿作三角形收藏，还有人不时帮忙保养修理，或者单纯恶作剧藏起来，基本上没有闲置的，也不会像这样散布在房间的各处。而在这里，至的手柄买了一个又一个，成天发想哪天结识的网友玩家会到自己家里一起打，但是一直没有发生过。

至抛给三角一个衣架让他把西装外套和领带挂起来。卸下上班族行头，头发也被雨水打得微微散乱，眼前的人离茅崎至意识中的三角又近了一步。

“Itaru有没有三角游戏啊？”他紧紧抱着手柄，手指摩挲着三角形按键，对着全黑的屏幕翘首以待。

至忍住偷笑。“等一下再找游戏吧，先来收拾东西、热饭团吧。你不饿吗。”

“我饿的！饭团饭团！我要做！”

“那先洗手。擦手巾在这里。”

忙活了一阵，两人膝盖并着膝盖坐在床沿上，等待着着烤箱里的饭团和灶上的海带味增汤。

“那，告诉我这个世界的秘密吧？”至问道，顺手从三角怀里的零食袋中拣了两个薯角吃。

三角歪着脑袋想了想。“嗯……这里是爱丽丝的世界。”

“爱丽丝？你是说有栖川家的誉？”

“是真澄扮演过的爱丽丝。”

“哦……”

“这里是白兔先生带爱丽丝所来到的世界，是疯帽子、柴郡猫和红心皇后的世界。”

至打量了一下再日常不过的四周，“嗯。”

“但是疯帽子的茶会开得太久了，青年爱丽丝和同学们不见了教授，很担心。”

“那……疯帽子的红茶喝完了，不就会自己回去了吗？”

三角黯然摇头。“于是大家就决定派出找东西和探险的能手，猫咪小玉，来这里寻找疯帽子！”说到这里他脸上又浮现微笑，两只手比成猫爪举到脸上，“喵喵～”

“哈哈。原来是拿皆木缀宇宙打的比方。”

“我本想要一步一步接近Itaru，没想到你都还记得！省了我好多工夫，了不起了不起！”三角摸了摸至的头。至笑了一下。三角又说自己来此两年了，一直按照剧团大家帮他想好的设定扮演着归坂的角色。惊诧之余，至又问三角是怎么过来的。闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛。三角回答。他摸不着头脑，但是没再追问。让斑鸠三角解释自己身上的不可思议，就仿佛让鹦鹉鱼数清自己周身的鳞片一样难吧。

饱食一顿后，至在水槽边洗着碗盘，放三角在电脑前玩《奥托的滑雪之旅》（“这个村庄里的树都是绿油油的三角形！”）。

“三角。”至踌躇着盯着看了一会儿，“你想不想……去天鹅绒町本该在的地方，兜一圈风？”

“现在吗？”

“嗯。”

“好啊～”三角应答爽快，至却有点过意不去。现在是差一刻十点钟，早过了他该上线的时间。明天他俩都还得上班。不过，就让他任性这一回吧。

至把车钥匙圈在食指上转，等着三角换好鞋子。“呐，三角住哪里？兜风回来直接送你回家吧。”

三角给皮鞋系带的手顿一顿。他抬头笑了，“我也是今天来了才知道，其实我家和Itaru家是一栋楼哦！”

“有这么巧的事？”至大感意外。

“是啊！不过我在最东端，不走同一扇大门。”

“怪不得从来没打过照面。”至想到些什么，但是未能说出口。

两人下了车，面对原本应该是天鹅绒车站的地方。公路上的泥土被不久前的雨水濡湿了，气味钝钝地冲着鼻子。公路的边缘，山坡上支发出的黑色树杈浓密地覆盖了半边的天空，看不出新叶的形状，下面是河堤和散步道。

空无一人、空无一物的路边，三角以至为圆心跳着舞，指指画画。“这个位置应该就是车站前的甜品店吧！十座经常去排队的那家！”

“是呢。偶尔下班坐车回家还能碰到监督。”

“往那边走本来就是商店街！另一边是猫咪们经常光顾的公园。”

“嗯。花咲学园也在那个方向。”

一阵空落落的沉默让空气陡然厚重。三角往外走了两步，回过头。

“I-t-a-r-u—怎么啦？”

至一动不动。

“你说，要是搭一趟电车就能回到记忆中的天鹅绒车站，该有多好。”

“说得是啊……”三角走回到至的身边和他肩并肩站立。

“三角，你是不是说过，你也不知道怎么回去？”

三角像星星一样眨眼，静静地。“没关系，Itaru。我可以留在这里很久很久。”

刚出社会时，至还在经常出差的部门。第一次陪同一位前辈去海外，飞机半夜到港，打车到酒店时却发现客满，原来是接待方工作出现大纰漏，忘记预定他们的房间。虽然前辈镇定地请出租车司机继续载他们在附近寻找住处，但是三个人一辆车在摸不到边的黑夜中足足转了四个小时才安顿下来。途经颇为偏僻荒凉的地带，至偷偷打量前辈平静无澜的侧脸，心中焦虑不安地想，如果此刻身边的人是伙伴就好了。

此刻回程，他又想起来了。在黑夜中硬着头皮往前开，那种前没有着落，后没有归处的感觉。但是，这次他可以伸出手去吗？

“再握一次手吧，三角。”

不等至伸手探索，三角的像小孩子一般暖呼呼的手就迎了上来。不是归坂氏那种刻板的热络的握手，而是一直牵着他，晃呀晃呀晃呀，直到至要用左手换挡了，才松开。

“是跨越一整个世界的握手呢。” 至感到三角笑嘻嘻的。车子稳稳地突破着沉静的夜晚，直到即将驶离大路，拐向居民区。

“对了，Itaru！我可以去便利店一下吗？”

“啊，这种事不用我批准也可以吧。”

三角拉扯着他进店，采购起明天的早饭以及为小组会议准备的慰问品。

“其实我一直想问，三角怎么学到这些社会人常识的呢？”

“过来以前千景教的！”三角对着三明治货架目不转睛地回答。

也是。茅崎至思量一下。其他人都没有长期从事商社工作的经验啊。只是，让前辈这种斯巴达男子来带后辈的话，许多做大人的乐趣是断然无法教给三角的。那么以后就让我一点点给他渗透这方面的知识吧。他暗暗摩拳擦掌。

走到结账区，三角被一排盲盒玩具吸引去目光。这种以食物为原型的迷你毛绒挎包在小朋友和御宅族之间风行已有几个月。至的“博闻强识”可以派上用场了。

“想买这个的话，我建议三角办一张便利店积分卡。如果常来的话，攒上三个月的积分就可以不用花钱直接兑换，还能挑选自己喜欢的样式，不用抽选。”

“原来有这种好事啊！我想要饭团君的小包，买过三个不透明随机包装的，打开来看都不是，而是长方形的孩子……” 

“长方形的孩子……？那是如今在二手网站上一谷难求的限量款爆红角色——苏打饼干君！要是挂到网上能卖一大笔钱呢！”

“哎——？可是要怎样才能卖掉呢？”

“不担心，这个我熟悉，我来帮你卖就好了，还不收中间费用。”至积极献策。三角钦佩得差点买十个三明治送给他。

两个人重新上路，彼此无话地开了一段。快到家时，至轻轻地说：“今天谢谢你，三角。”

没有回答。至分神看了一眼，三角倚靠在座椅和车窗的间隙中睡着了。他没有叫他，而是开车在马路上多兜了一个小时的圈子。驶入公寓所在的小道时，钟敲十二点。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章仅供成年人阅读，请注意。

“这家的冰咖啡，上班路上买一大杯猛吸一口就能活过来了，拿着走在路上还特别有大人的气质——不过，看你整天精神十足能五千米冲刺的样子，大概不需要喝咖啡。”  
“里面冰块是三角形的！我要喝我要喝！”

第二天早晨，至理所当然地敲开三角家的门，说载他一起去上班。三角打着领带，放他进去坐了几分钟。房间格局和至那边差不多，是带简单家具的单人公寓。令人称奇的是整个房间被截成两半，床和窗的一半几乎淹没在三角形收藏品中，而衣柜到门口的那一半整洁素净……大概是归坂会喜欢的模样吧。

至转动方向盘，回味着那有如两个灵魂塞进同一躯体里的景象。三角在剧团也大抵是这样凭依型的演员。他觉得自己不该如此大惊小怪。

白天，他目睹归坂在一整层高级办公室里翩翩起舞，世故得流畅自然。夜幕降临， 他期待着和三角到彼此的家里做饭、吃饭、打扫、打游戏，就像上学时每个傍晚都到朋友家做作业那样——如果至那时有这种朋友的话。

于是三角形便当盒溜进至的碗橱，switch充电器长期插在三角家墙上，洗手池旁多了一支牙刷，冰箱里塞着至没有买过的西瓜棒冰，两人的钥匙串上各多了一枚备用钥匙。地板上正好容得下一张充气床垫，夜晚正酣时，就不用再急着跑回自家睡觉。

斑鸠三角像小溪水一样流淌进他的生活。

……

在办公楼里，茅崎至最深恶痛绝的一处场所是休息室旁边的宣传栏。上面挂着打印放大版的社内报，照片栏里赫然醒目的是高清无码的上一季团建活动中的他自己，展露着最勉强也最愚不可及的笑容，接受来来往往社内同僚的注目洗礼。

更糟糕的是，照片上的他不知脑子哪根筋搭错，竟然穿着入职时老姐送的淡黄色带麻暗纹的扎眼衬衫，视觉效果有如一盘蟹黄炒饭。有好事者在上方贴了张纸，画了一个《花花公子》杂志的版头，为同事所乐道，而至每每瞧见只想遁地。

因此，这天一早，同三角——不对，归坂——假装刚见面一样点头打过招呼坐下后，至的余光瞥见他脱掉外套，露出里面的“蟹黄炒饭”，魂都吓飞了半条。

半小时以后有个会。若是任何人看到归坂穿着茅崎的衣服……他不敢想了，赶紧从抽屉里取出一件备用白衬衫，藏进两个空文件夹中间，朝归坂走去。

归坂闻声转过头来。归坂只会用归坂的眼神看人。至感到有点寂寞。他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，编起借口。

“归坂，关于这些资料我有几个问题，能谈一谈吗？”

他示意着洗手间的方向，归坂困惑地盯回去。

“是哪个项目的资料？等我拿上笔记本——”

至只好铁了心，凑近他耳朵，“三角，你错穿我的衬衫了。” 甫一说完，才觉得脸都滚烫。这算什么话，怪死了。他定定神，把文件夹放在桌边，露出白衬衫的一角展示给他看。

归坂（抑或是三角？）波澜不惊地点了点头，随着至站起身来。两人一前一后走去离办公室稍远一侧的洗手间。这边的写字间待租，不容易碰上本社的人。

“Itaru，对不起！” 一进去马上像妖精一般露出本相的三角边解衬衫扣子边道。

“喂！” 至被惊了一跳，连忙按住三角让他噤声，把人推出男洗手间。

他左手拽上三角的右手，右手按着三角的左肩，只听“咚”地一声闷响，便把那笔挺衬衫之下瘦而健的身体摁在一旁无障碍卫生间的门上。三角甫一停止挣扎，茅崎至顺势腾出右手来拉开门。门轴滑而无声地一转，两人跳华尔兹一般换了个方向，便双双被禁锢在这两米见方的天地里。

“去隔间里啊！你在公共洗手池边上脱什么……” 至把嘴唇押在三角耳边嘶声埋怨。两人间的空当只消吹一口气就能融了。太近就太近吧，不然对这个距离感白痴起不到警示作用。

“啊……对不起……” 三角的声音弱弱的，没有平时的健气。至看向那双蜜一样、此刻雾蒙蒙的眼睛，一颗心如同被浇了滚热糖浆的烤松饼，倏地温柔下来。手情不自禁移上水色发梢，爱惜地摸了一下三角的头。“没事，快换下来吧。”

这一摸，手却怎么也不乐意拿下来了。三角的发丝细细软软的，比梦中的模样短了那么好些，让人又新鲜又惋惜。指尖再往下一厘米就能碰到他眼底的痣。会是何样的触感呢？好想摸一摸啊。看上去不费吹灰之力就能碰到。

于是未及他俩反应过来，茅崎至的两片嘴唇就合在了斑鸠三角眼睑下的肌肤上。

世界瞬间空白，维系着他的只有双唇之间那一片柔软和温柔。

三角悬着的一口气热乎乎吐在至的下巴上，之后凉凉的皮肤被暖热的东西触碰着。好痒。这孩子在做什么。

是三角轻轻舔了舔至的下巴尖。

顺着邀请，至亲上他嘴唇，才明白过来：三角的味道真好。

“Ita、Itaru……” 最后一个微弱的音节消失在嗫嚅中，因为至握着衬衫的手不知怎的碰上了三角胯间的勃起。

完了，真可爱。

他那样一叫，茅崎至心都要化了，化成手中衣服一样软塌塌掉落在地上，纠缠一团。不知什么时候，三角的一只手攀住了至的后脖子，拉近他俩，直到他们头挨着头，肩抵着肩，双唇咬着双唇，温柔而激荡地搅乱着彼此的呼吸与生活与世界。

三角的一条腿缠上来，像优柔灵巧的猫尾巴。鞋尖抵着至的小腿肚子。

至的一只手抚摸着三角耳朵到下颌一线细软的皮肤，另一只手稍稍移到他腰上。凭着稍高的身高，他欺上去加重了吻，最后又在三角嘴唇上狠狠亲了一口，然后偏开脸，让他俩都喘口气。

“Itaru很想做呢……嘿嘿。” 三角完全露出了本真的声线和面目。他伸出舌头尽情舔了一圈嘴唇，意犹未尽，仿佛至刚刚亲上去留下来的不是口水而是蜜糖。

至的脑子里“轰”地一下——不是把他炸清醒了，而是被彻底迷晕了，浑然不知身处何方、意欲何往，只觉得下面快要涨坏了。他情不自禁用双臂把三角抱了个满怀，脸紧紧埋在他颈侧，感受皮肤下快速的搏动。还不够……

“Itaru……好性感……”

至像是得到了敕令一样全速而笨拙地扒下三角齐齐整整的腰带和裤子。他只有事后才来得及回忆这一刻豁免了他的是什么——大概是三角说出那句话时脸上色气却又无比坦率无比纯粹的表情吧。

三角从头到脖子这一线都泛上红色。血液紧密而畅快地传递到他胯间，交到至的手中。至握着他揉弄，又感到两人之间仍隔着太多空气，于是手臂一牵，让三角的后背贴着自己前胸，自己背靠墙上，让三角半靠半坐在右腿大腿上。

三角的手立马不安分地去解至的裤子，解到一半，被捏得舒服，轻快又深浊地叫起来，至赶紧捂住他的嘴。本能驱使着他的手指在三角微张的唇边打着旋儿，被他以舌头和涎液邀请过来。他任由三角把自己手指舔得津湿淋漓，每弄他一下，就感到随着颤抖，虎牙锐锐地擦过他的指尖。至自己早就被身前三角的臀挤得一塌糊涂了，裤子里搞成什么样子根本不敢想。但他心上还有一点清明，不能放任，只能竖着一只耳朵，一边用灵活的手竭尽所能地套弄，满手摸着三角。  
三角衔着至的手指，随着至的节奏口齿不清地哀唤他的名字，声音逐渐变得浑浊。狠狠地撸了一把，三角整个人都被顶了上去，精液热热地浇在他手上，向后陷在至的身廓里。至赶紧撑起身，紧紧抱住他，锁住他轻轻的颤栗。

他没办法不喜欢这般全然信任和依靠着自己的三角。

三角舔着唇角睁开眼睛，偏偏头便瞧见至脸上片片彤云，依然有些意犹未尽的模样，体贴地伸手把他家伙拉了出来，至开心地闷哼了一声，任凭三角轻快又灵巧地弄了几下，尽数射在了他手里。

至滑坐在地上，三角也跟着坐下来，嘬着手指上的粘稠。至又惊讶又羞耻地去拿三角的手。“你这孩子怎么这样。”他一边喘气，一边压低声音轻斥道。

“诶，不行吗？”

“不行。”

“哦……”

三角抬起头来，眼睛还有点迷迷离离的，让至呆愣了一下，下面差点又抬起头来。

“真不错——” 三角像唱歌一样感叹道。

“好了，快去换衬衫吧。” 至虽然脖颈红了，却不由分说抽了两张纸巾拍在三角手上。

两人并肩站在洗手池旁边各自弄干净。按说这时候至应该反思谴责自己一系列荒唐行为了，可他不想。这一刻他只觉得高兴、轻快，在这层办公楼从未有过如此生机勃勃的感觉。

至看着三角换上再普通不过的白色衬衫，动作熟练得可称优雅。他自然而然伸出手替他塞好腰间的衣角。“转身我看一下。” 三角乖乖转身让至替他整理。“太好啦，原来Itaru愿意和我做。” 他低声道，似乎在微笑。

“不只是愿意和你做那么简单吧。”至想要纠正。“我……我喜欢三角。”冲口而出却成了这样。至吓了一跳。该死，这样说出来了没关系吗？他感到困扰怎么办？

然而三角转身朝向至，绽开了一个大大的笑容，笑得一对虎牙挤出来，眼睛成了一条缝。他说了一句话。至从里面读出某种难以名状的气氛，胸上好似被重重捶了一下。

不再待他反应，三角深吸了一口气。吐息时，茅崎至熟知的斑鸠三角便被归坂达之所吞噬，消失不见了。

至让他先回办公室，自己把头靠在镜子上重重地深呼吸。血突突地跳。茅崎至，再不冷静下来你就真的完了。他狠狠咒诅道。

但是直到他在办公桌前如常坐定，收好淡黄衬衫，拿橡皮擦擦着图表草稿、也擦去三角的唇形在他脑海中的模样，也无法阻止三角的话时潜时跃地回荡。三角对他说什么来着？

他说：

“这样啊！好高兴！我一直、一直都喜欢Itaru。”


End file.
